HarryxHermione Story
by Byuuchan
Summary: Set in Goblet of Fire. Now that Harry is picked to be a champion, Harry and Hermione's relationship gets stronger every minute of the day. Hermione is the person helping Harry get through the challenges, but Cedric Diggory has other ideas for them.
1. Chapter 1

HarryxHermione

Goblet of Fire Main Characters: Harry, Hermione, and Cedric

Hermione POV

Dumbledore's wrinkled, bony hand catches the burned piece of paper. "Harry Potter" my eyes widen in . not Harry, anyone but Harry, please tell me I heard wrong."HARRY POTTER" Dumbledore's booming voice bellows across the shocked Great Hall. Harry looks at me from across the table. Shock, Fear, and Excitement was written all over his face. Once he saw my face, worry took over.

"I'm OK, Harry, just go before Dumbledore gets mad," i whisper to him so low even it was hard for me to hear. I guess he read my lips because I saw relief flash across his face and he stood then walked down the aisle nervously. He looked straight ahead, making sure to make no eye contact what so ever. Gradually the complaints and insults increased to a point where you could hear yourself think.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared over all the noises. "Now if all of you will please follow your prefects and return to your dormitories that would be greatly appreciated. The door will be closed at exactly thirty minutes from now, if you are still inside by then you will have to wait till tomorrow" All the food on the table disappeared and all the students got up and stomped back to their dormitories in anger. I just sat there in general shock and fear for Harry.

"Come on Hermione, I'm sure Harry will try to find us as soon as possible and tell us everything," Ron told me. I heard jealousy under his voice. He also sounds like he's been betrayed. I thought about that for a minute then I remembered that he really wanted to get into the tournament so he can win the prize money and glory. He probably feels jealous because Harry somehow got in and he didn't. He feels betrayed because Harry didn't tell let him in his plan to get inside the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I'm sure that Harry didn't even want to try out for the Tournament, why would he bother figuring out a plan to get picked? "Hermione? Hermione? Come on, we have to get out of here before the doors close. Hermione?" Ron was waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"What? oh sorry just thinking," I told him. "Come on" I grab his hand and dragged him out of the Great Hall. Once, we got outside I let go of him and ran and ran and ran and ran.

"Hermione! Stop! Where are you going?" I ignore him and kept on running. I just ran, I didn't care where I was going. That is until I remembered Harry. I stop to catch my breath. _I need to see Harry, but I can't go back to the common room. OH! I know. I'll go to our secret hideout. Harry know to look for me there if I suddenly run away. _I turn around and started running towards the castle. I escalate up to the seventh floor, then jog down the hallway to the enormous tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet. Once there I walk over to the empty wall across it and started pacing from one side of the wall to the other three ,_ my room in the muggle world. _Two, _my room in the muggle world. _Three, _my room in the muggle world. _The Room of Requirement* door is the exact replica of my bedroom door back home. I open the wooden white door to reveal a medium sized room with the walls painted a lavender color. On one corner is a bed with a sky blue comforter with white stripes, and half the east wall had shelves upon shelves of books. Right of the door is the closet double doors painted with lime green designs, and the wall to the left of the door had pictures of upon pictures of Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hagrid, Dumbledore, my mom and dad, Harry and me, and Harry, Ron, and me together. I plop down on my bed and thought about everything that already happened to Harry. He came to Hogwarts and instantly got threats from Draco, Snape, and Voldemort. During his first year he got attacked by Voldemort through Professor Quirrell, he fought off the Basilisk and the troll, went against the ministry to save Sirius, his godfather, not to mention had his life threatened during Quidditch the whole time he has stayed here. He does not need the stress of keeping up with school, training for the tournaments, or the thought of getting killed the whole time he is participating. _No, _I told myself. I have to stay positive, if Harry does have to participate he's gonna need at least his friends rooting for him. I know the whole school probably hates Harry right now for getting in the tournament when they didn't. So instead, I thought of Harry and I's relationship. I thought of way back then, when I first met him, then caught little things in my memory that I haven't seen before. How Harry smiles at me when I get the answer right to a question, or when I earn 10 points for Gryffindor. I thought of my favorite memory of my life time. When Harry said he loved me, asked me to be his girlfriend, then kissed me breathless.

*** Blast from the Past ***

"Hi, Hermione!" Harry calls, coming out of the castle. I look up and blush. Harry has his shirt fully unbuttoned, billowing in the wind as he runs toward me. He reaches the tree where I'm sitting, reading a book.

"H-Hello, Harry," I stutter. Why did that keep on happening? Every time he talks to me, I freeze and then it's suddenly hard to talk. I look up at him. He has his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. What has he been doing to be so tired? I look around for anything that i can give to help him. My eyes dart to the empty water bottle beside me. I pick it up and take out my wand.

"Aguamenti," the bottle fills with water in an instant. " Here you go Harry, this should do the trick. You know your really shouldn't go for a run or work out without a bottle of water, that can cause dehydration, which is very bad for you. You need to be healthy and strong so that when someone attacks you or starts to fight with you you'll have some defense," I babble. Correction, whenever Harry is near, it's either i don't know what to say, or I babble whatever comes first in my mind.

"Thanks Hermione. I don't know what I'll do without you," Harry says to me. I blush even harder. I look at Harry's face to see drops of sweat running down his face. His face is pointing toward the sky, the bottle in his lips and his eyes closed. _What is something i can help him with? Something that will be feel nice after a good work out or whatever he was doing , I know!! _ I smile and slowly pointed it at Harry. His eyes are still closed, good he doesn't see what I'm doing. I take a deep, loud breath and shouted as loud as possible..."AGUAMENTI!!_" _A big burst of water shot out of my wand like a rocket, heading straight for Harry's bare chest. His eyes open revealing those beautiful green eyes of his that I can look into and tell exactly what he's thinking. Right now it's fear and shock. The blast of water his him and knocks him back stumbling for a few inches until loudly landing with a 'thud'. He playfully glares at me, his eyes narrowing saying, "Oh it's on!" he whips out his wand at lightning speed and quickly stands up pointing his wand at me with dead on accuracy his yelled at the top of his lungs "AGUAMENTI!" A burst of water came towards me very fast, but a was faster I mutter "

.net/s/5403701/6/Now_That_Im_Home


	2. Author Thing Sorry Folks

Authors Note

All right I have no clue how to make these things on my chapters, of anywhere, so I decided to do this instead. Ok, first off, the crew knows about the Room of Requirement in the Goblet of Fire because it goes something like this.

The Slytherins were picking on Neville, so he tried to find somewhere to go. Hw was pacing in front of the wall thinking about it and the door showed up. He hid there until midnight. He showed it to Hermione thinking she might know what/why it's there and what it is. Hermione showed Harry when they became official. They were trying to hide from more Slytherins. So, that's how they know.

It was Neville that found the RoR right? I'm pretty sure he is. That's where he got the idea for Dumbledore's Army meeting place. Ya, I just came up with that.

I also want to say sorry for to my readers. I know I told you guys that I wont be the kind of Author who doesn't update often. I dislike those kind of authors but i put up with them because they have really good stories. Now, I know why they don't update often, okay not really cause some authors of mine don't update for months but anyways. It's only one more week till Christmas Break. I have been having tests, and quizzes and I still have one more week to go, but that's for getting things wrapped up, not tests. I have the christmas program for school that we have been practicing, choir practice and choir 4weeks before the show and we only have 1 practice per week. I also have piano practice and I have to get my pieces done before break, I have Science Olympiad to practice for too. the tournament is sometime in january or february. I have Student Council to get done too, and Chinese Class to study for, since i never study for Chinese and i have a big test soon. I also have to get all my Secret Santa stuff toogether this week. I can get really busy but I try to get on before I go to bed to type a bit, that is before mom catches me on my laptop. I've gotten away with keeping the laptop in my room before but I can't do it often or else my parents will catch on and "ban" me from the computer. I have that on quotes cause i get on the computer right in front of their faces and they don't care. So, ya, anyways, it's Sunday and I still got homework to do and this thing is WAY to long.

Zai Jian!! (Goodbye) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)


	3. Changes

HarryxHermione

Goblet of Fire Main Characters: Harry, Hermione, and Cedric

Hermione POV

Dumbledore's wrinkled, bony hand catches the burned piece of paper. "Harry Potter" my eyes widen in . not Harry, anyone but Harry, please tell me I heard wrong."HARRY POTTER" Dumbledore's booming voice bellows across the shocked Great Hall. Harry looks at me from across the table. Shock, Fear, and Excitement was written all over his face. Once he saw my face, worry took over.

"I'm OK, Harry, just go before Dumbledore gets mad," i whisper to him so low even it was hard for me to hear. I guess he read my lips because I saw relief flash across his face and he stood then walked down the aisle nervously. He looked straight ahead, making sure to make no eye contact what so ever. Gradually the complaints and insults increased to a point where you could hear yourself think.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared over all the noises. "Now if all of you will please follow your prefects and return to your dormitories that would be greatly appreciated. The door will be closed at exactly thirty minutes from now, if you are still inside by then you will have to wait till tomorrow" All the food on the table disappeared and all the students got up and stomped back to their dormitories in anger. I just sat there in general shock and fear for Harry.

"Come on Hermione, I'm sure Harry will try to find us as soon as possible and tell us everything," Ron told me. I heard jealousy under his voice. He also sounds like he's been betrayed. I thought about that for a minute then I remembered that he really wanted to get into the tournament so he can win the prize money and glory. He probably feels jealous because Harry somehow got in and he didn't. He feels betrayed because Harry didn't tell let him in his plan to get inside the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I'm sure that Harry didn't even want to try out for the Tournament, why would he bother figuring out a plan to get picked? "Hermione? Hermione? Come on, we have to get out of here before the doors close. Hermione?" Ron was waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"What? oh sorry just thinking," I told him. "Come on" I grab his hand and dragged him out of the Great Hall. Once, we got outside I let go of him and ran and ran and ran and ran.

"Hermione! Stop! Where are you going?" I ignore him and kept on running. I just ran, I didn't care where I was going. That is until I remembered Harry. I stop to catch my breath. _I need to see Harry, but I can't go back to the common room. OH! I know. I'll go to our secret hideout. Harry know to look for me there if I suddenly run away. _I turn around and started running towards the castle. I escalate up to the seventh floor, then jog down the hallway to the enormous tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet. Once there I walk over to the empty wall across it and started pacing from one side of the wall to the other three ,_ my room in the muggle world. _Two, _my room in the muggle world. _Three, _my room in the muggle world. _The Room of Requirement* door is the exact replica of my bedroom door back home. I open the wooden white door to reveal a medium sized room with the walls painted a lavender color. On one corner is a bed with a sky blue comforter with white stripes, and half the east wall had shelves upon shelves of books. Right of the door is the closet double doors painted with lime green designs, and the wall to the left of the door had pictures of upon pictures of Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hagrid, Dumbledore, my mom and dad, Harry and me, and Harry, Ron, and me together. I plop down on my bed and thought about everything that already happened to Harry. He came to Hogwarts and instantly got threats from Draco, Snape, and Voldemort. During his first year he got attacked by Voldemort through Professor Quirrell, second year he fought off the Basilisk and the troll, third year went against the ministry to save Sirius, his godfather, not to mention had his life threatened during Quidditch the whole time he has stayed here. He does not need the stress of keeping up with school, training for the tournaments, or the thought of getting killed the whole time he is participating. _No, _I told myself. I have to stay positive, if Harry does have to participate he's gonna need at least his friends rooting for him. I know the whole school probably hates Harry right now for getting in the tournament when they didn't. So instead, I thought of Harry and I's relationship. I thought of way back then, when I first met him, then caught little things in my memory that I haven't seen before. How Harry smiles at me when I get the answer right to a question, or when I earn 10 points for Gryffindor. I thought of my favorite memory of my life time. When Harry said he loved me, kissed me breathless, then asked me to be his girlfriend.

*** Blast from the Past ***

"Hi, Hermione!" Harry calls, coming out of the castle. I look up and blush. Harry has his shirt fully unbuttoned, billowing in the wind as he runs toward me. He reaches the tree where I'm sitting, reading a book.

"H-Hello, Harry," I stutter. Why did that keep on happening? Every time he talks to me, I freeze and then it's suddenly hard to talk. I look up at him. He has his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. What has he been doing to be so tired? I look around for anything that i can give to help him. My eyes dart to the empty water bottle beside me. I pick it up and take out my wand.

"Aguamenti," the bottle fills with water in an instant. " Here you go Harry, this should do the trick. You know your really shouldn't go for a run or work out without a bottle of water, that can cause dehydration, which is very bad for you. You need to be healthy and strong so that when someone attacks you or starts to fight with you you'll have some defense," I babble. Correction, whenever Harry is near, it's either i don't know what to say, or I babble whatever comes first in my mind.

"Thanks Hermione. I don't know what I'll do without you," Harry says to me. I blush even harder. I look at Harry's face to see drops of sweat running down his face. His face is pointing toward the sky, the bottle in his lips and his eyes closed. _What is something i can do help him? Something that will be feel nice after a good work out or whatever he was doing , I know!! _ I smile and slowly pointed it at Harry. His eyes are still closed, good he doesn't see what I'm doing. I take a deep, loud breath and shouted as loud as possible..."AGUAMENTI!!_" _A big burst of water shot out of my wand like a rocket, heading straight for Harry's bare chest. His eyes open revealing those beautiful green eyes of his that I can look into and tell exactly what he's thinking. Right now it's fear and shock. The blast of water hits him and knocks him back stumbling a few inches until loudly landing with a 'thud'. He playfully glares at me, his eyes narrowing saying, "Oh it's on!" he whips out his wand at lightning speed and quickly stands up pointing his wand at me with dead on accuracy he yelled at the top of his lungs "AGUAMENTI!" A burst of water came towards me very fast, but a was faster I jump to the side into a summersault, very Ninja/Spy-ish-ly. I point my wand at him again, or at least i think I did, and once again I wail the spell for producing a jet of water, "Aguamenti" I stand up to Harry tackling me to the ground, him landing on top of me his arms on either side of my head.

OH MY GOD!!!!

As much as embarrassing this is we just stayed like that. Just looking in to each other's eyes reading each other's thoughts which were: _I Love You._

"I love you too"(**Both of them said it at the same time. Haha, way to ruin the moment with an AN right?)**

A dazzling grin breaks across his face as a smile beam from my face. Harry touches my cheeks, the lightest of touches and it still sent a massive shiver across my body. Harry switches from holding himself up on top of me by his hands to holding himself up on top of me with his elbows.

"Hermione." he whispered. He leans in close, his eyes gaze into mine with...love. His face millimeters away from mine. His eyes asking me with permission, to see if what he's doing is okay. I give him a slight nod. Then....... he kissed me. He kisses me lightly, our lips only slightly touching pulling apart to smile at each other. Then he kisses me again, this time with a lot more feeling. I kiss him back, with all the love and feelings I had for him that had been bottled up.*** **My arms drifts up around his neck, my fingers dig into his hair. His right arm moves down to my waist, pulling me close, while his left hand slides down my cheek, to my neck, and down my back locking me in place. His tongue slides across my bottom lip, asking for permission. I open my lips and welcomed him. Our tongues danced around each other's mouthes until we had to pull apart to catch our breath. Our foreheads still touch each other, both of us looking into each other's eyes, smiling.

"Mione," Harry said. _Mione. I like it. _I smile bigger at his new nickname for me. "Hermione...um...well uh, willyoubemygirlfriend?" he asked me nervously. "Well, I mean," He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me slowly and clearly.

"Harry, I would love to be your girlfriend," I told him hugging him closer to me. He smiles at me and crushes his lips to mine again. I felt the corner of his lips turn up to a smile. I pull a part to smile at him.I stand up and offer my hand to him. "Come on, Harry, we better get inside before we catch a cold,"I told him. He takes my hand and pulls himself up, sneezing. "My point," I told him.

*** Back to the Present ***

"Hermione, Hermione, wake up,"I familiar voice called out to me. _I fell asleep? _"Come on, Hermione, please wake up. I need to see those big brown eyes of yours to tell me everything is okay, " Harry begged me. "Hermione, please,"Harry told me. I roll over to my side to look at Harry. It broke my heart. Harry's hair was all over his eyes, which were red and puffy and full of fear and confusion.

"Oh, Harry,"I grabbed him to me and hugged the life out of him."Oh, Harry, it's okay, it's okay. We'll figure something out. Ron and I will help you,"I reassured him, patting his back and smoothing out his hair. He had his head on my shoulder crying, and his arms around me in a vice. This is one of those days that I, and sometimes Ron, only see. The great Harry Potter breaking down, crying.

"I don't know what to do, Hermione. Ron is mad at me cause he thinks i cheated my way into the tournament and I didn't tell how to get in too. Everybody in the school hates me, and I'm about to put my life into danger I don't all ready have," Harry sobbed into my shirt. " I don't know what to do Hermione. Ron mad at me is bad enough," He said.

"Shh, Shh. It's okay, Harry, it's okay," I said soothingly. "We're gonna get through this. I'm here to help. You're not alone, it's okay," I comforted him, rubbing his back in soothing circles. I have seen Harry fight battles that would traumatize, hurt, and even kill people, but I have NEVER seen Harry so vulnerable, and sad. "It's okay, Harry. I'll deal with Ron later, Harry. Don't worry," I told him. I can't believe Ron would do that. He really can be such a prick sometimes. Harry's sobs slowly stop and turned into slow, deep breathing. "Harry," I said, tapping his shoulders. _He fell asleep._ I grabbed his shoulders and gently laid him down on the bed. I slowly started to get up, but a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Please, don't leave Hermione," Harry mumbled, half asleep. I patted his hand in assurance.

"I won't Harry, I'll be here," I told in a whisper and laid down next to him. He hugged me close and stayed that way during his sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so my edit thing for my stories isn't working so all of my ANs are chapters.

a

I've been productive over the desktop crashed, I got grounded from my laptop. I could only use my laptop on the weekends anyways. I couldn't use my mom's laptop cause all my files are on my laptop and my mom banned me from and explaining to her if she catches me would end my social/cyber life and my Life in general. I've been writing everything and hiding them in my jungle of a bedroom. If you all are wondering why I'm grounded and stuff. I'm only 12 but I turn 13 in a few days. so yeah, plus my family has really been having cause we're planning a big trip this summer.


	5. How to be a strong wizard

Chapter 2

**Harry POV**

I fall to the floor with a thud. Groaning, I push myself up to a sitting position. For a second I thought nothing of where and why Hermione and I are in the Room of Requirement. But then everything comes back to me. My name shooting out of the Goblet of Fire, Hermione bolting out of the room as soon as I reach Dumbledore, itching to get out of the back room while not hearing a single word the others around me were saying, but most of all, I remember all the sneers and stink eyes everyone was giving me as I run through the halls of Hogwarts.

_They're so cold and distant. I see Seamus and Dean glaring at me. Heck, even Ron was out to get me. Once I reach the seventh floor, I couldn't hold them back anymore. Tears shot out of my eyes, blurring my already bad vision. I run the three small laps in front of the Room of Requirement thinking, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, please bring me Hermione. I hastily pull the door open and rush in, but stop as I see the scene before me._

_ Hermione's now long and wavy hair cover her face. I could barely see her closed eyes through it. She's curled up against a pillow, the one I usually use, her cheek resting on one end, the other end in between her legs. I sit next to her slowly, and then gently shake her awake._

_ "Hermione, Hermione, wake up" I call softly, "Come on Hermione, please wake up. I need to see those big brown eyes of yours to tell me everything is okay," I say, choking up a bit. "Hermione, please," I beg her. Her eyes flutter open, blood shot, probably from crying._

_ "Oh, Harry," She lunge at me, her arms wide open, and cradle me, rocking us both back and forth, while rubbing my back and smoothing out my hair. "Oh Harry it's okay, it's okay. We'll figure something out. Ron and I will help you," she says in a reassuring manner. I cry on her shoulder and hold her close to me, never wanting to leave the safety of her arms. I try my best to hide my vulnerability. Everyone expects me to be this big, strong guy that's not afraid of anything. But I am afraid. I'm afraid of this tournament, I'm afraid of what Voldemort might do to me, I'm afraid that someday I'm gonna loose Hermione. _

_ "I don't know what to do, Hermione. I'm scared, I'm tired, and Ron is mad at me cause he thinks I cheated my way into the tournament and I didn't tell him how to also. Everybody in school hates me, and I'm about to put my life into even more danger than before," I sob into her shirt. "I don't know what to do," I repeat. "Ron mad at me is bad enough."_

_ Hermione gives me more soothing words, but I couldn't hear them. I'm too tired. Next thing I know, I'm facing darkness, darkness that Light can never reach._

As I thought about what has happen I few hours earlier, I take the time to survey the room. This is a replica of Hermione's after all. You never know what you'll find. As I look around now, I spot a letter that I never seen before. Curious, I reach out and take it. I see my name, **Harry, **in an elegantly messy font, perfected by writing readable at a fast speed. I got as far as, **Dear Harry, **but Hermione wakes up.

"What are you doing?"

I turn around and face her, happy that I'll be able to see that beautiful smile of hers, but got the complete opposite. She's sitting on the bed, arms crossed with a disapproving look on her face. She still looks super mega foxy awesome hot. **(Thank you A Very Potter Musical for the words) **She holds out her hand. Slowly place the letter in her palm, I back away for safety measure. She curls her fingers around the letter, then look up to smile at me. Knowing it was safe to go near her, I hug the oxygen out of her. She pats my back and hugs me back. We pull back and she kisses me.

"I'm glad you're okay now, Harry," she mumbles against my lips. I lean forward look deep into her eyes. We didn't say anything, just stare. No words are needed to describe how we feel: fear, disheveled, but most of all, love. Our love for each other; As long as I have Hermione beside me, then I'll be fine. So there we are, me kneeling on the floor by the bed, 'Mione sitting on the bed, foreheads touching each other, and lips so close together that not even the smallest of atoms can get between us. I know this tournament will be tough, and I know that there will be lots of people against me, but as long as I know that my 'Mione is there, then I can be the strongest wizard in the world.

* * *

I think I made Harry a bit too girly. But you have to understand that boys have feelings too and sometimes they can be a lot worse than girls.

BTW, super mega foxy awesome hot comes from A Very Potter Musical. If you haven't already, you have to go watch it. It's on youtube.


End file.
